High Stakes Sonic
High Stakes Sonic – piąty odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako jedenasty odcinek. Fabuła W jednym z miast pojawił się podejrzany Smiley, który pokonał jednego z mieszkańców, Louisa, w grze w papier, kamień i nożyce. Za przegraną, Louis musiał wsiąść do autobusu, który zaczął go wieźć do miejsca, w którym miał odpracowywać swój dług. Sonic i Tails odpoczywali przy drodze, gdy zaczęli zwracać uwagę na nieustannie przejeżdżające autobusy. Bohaterowie postanowili to zbadać i pobiegli do miasta, gdzie grupa Gambler Sheep dała się wciągnąć w kolejną grę Smily'ego. Tym razem polegała ona na znalezieniu ziarenka ukrytego pod jedną z trzech skorup, które mieszał oszukujący robot, znany jako High Voltage Flimflammer. Widząc podstęp, Sonic przybył aby pomóc owcom wygrać. Początkowo udało mu się odkryć dwukrotnie skorupę, pod którą ukryte było ziarno. Gdy w trzeciej rundzie robot dyskretnie zrzucił ziarno pod stół, Sonic zdemaskował jego nieuczciwe praktyki. Niezaprogramowany do przegrywania robot przeciążył się i eksplodował, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie głowę. Owce zaczęły się śmiać, a Sonic miał nadzieję że dostały swoją nauczkę. Tymczasem Smiley podniósł ze zniszczonego robota telefon i zadzwonił do Doktora Robotnika. Robotnik w tym czasie relaksował się w swoim obozie niewolniczej pracy, gdzie osoby oszukanego przez niego w hazardzie musiały budować piramidy i sfinksy na jego cześć. Przebrany za faraona Robotnik, wachlowany również przez Coconutsa, otrzymał telefon od Groundera. Smiley poinformował doktora o interwencji Sonica, ale Robotnik kazał mu wykonać jego pracę i dostarczyć mu więcej niewolników. Smiley przyjechał więc swoim autobusem i ogłosił otwarcie nowego Casino Night Zone, na co naiwne owce dały się złapać. Sonic i Tails postanowili pobiec za nimi. Tymczasem w Casino Night, Scratch i Grounder podziwiali dzieło Doktora Robotnika, śmiejąc się również z losu przyszłych nieszczęśników, którzy stracą tu swój majątek. Nagle do kasyna wbiegły owce i stratowały badniki. Po chwili zjawił się także sam Smiley, prosząc Groundera o podpis przy potwierdzeniu odbioru nowych ofiar. Sonic i Tails przybiegli niedługo potem na miejsce. Jeż miał obawy, czy zdążył na czas, ale szybko rozwiał swoje wątpliwości i wszedł do środka. Sonic i Tails zauważyli tam, że automaty do gry w kasynie były ustawione, tak aby osoby z nich korzystające przegrywały. Gdy owce poszły grać w ruletkę, Scratch wytłumaczył Grounderowi jak działa kasyno i przesunął piłkę ruletki w taki sposób, aby owce straciły swój majątek. Sonic zauważył to i postanowił przerwać ten nieuczciwy proceder. Podczas gdy Smiley zaprosił owce do gry w koło fortuny, Sonic przebrał się za mechanika i poprosił Scratcha o klucze do panelu sterującego kasyna. Nieświadomy przebrania Scratch oddał Sonicowi klucze. Jeż zbiegł następnie do piwnicy kasyna i przełączył tam maszynę, tak aby owce wygrały w kole fortuny. Zaskoczeni tym Smiley, Scratch i Grounder obserwowali z bezsilnością, jak owce zabierają prawdziwe pieniądze z ich kasyna. Sonic przybiegł następnie do Scratcha i Groundera, oraz celowo zdradził im swoje przebranie. Badniki zaczęły ścigać jeża, choć początkowo wpadły na siebie. Sonic wziął następnie Tailsa i polecił mu zostać w kasynowej bawialni dla dzieci, w której pracowała kobieta-świnia. Lis zdecydował się zostać i bawić się w basenie z plastikowymi piłeczkami. Tymczasem Sonic pobiegł aż na pobliską tamę, gdzie przebrał się w garnitur, cylinder i wąsy. Zbudował także automat do gier. Gdy nadbiegli Scratch i Grounder, jeż zachęcił ich do gry. Roboty uruchomiły maszynę losującą i wylosowały trzy takie same symbole. Wówczas Sonic uciekł, a badniki zostały zalane przez wodę, która zrzuciła ich na drugą stronę tamy. Tymczasem w bawialni, opiekunka przyszła sprawdzić jak się miewa Tails, który był bardziej znudzony. Następnie pokazała, ku zaskoczeniu lisa, rachunek za przebywanie w bawialni, który wynosił jeden milion Mobiumów. Zdenerwowany lis zamierzał dyskutować z kierownictwem, ponieważ był tu tylko przez minutę. Gdy dowiedział się, że kierownikiem był sam Doktor Robotnik, postanowił się wycofać z dyskusji. Wówczas świnia otworzyła pod nim zapadnię i zrzuciła go do podziemnego lochu Robotnika. Tam Robotnik zamknął lisa w wiszącej klatce i zaczął mu tłumaczyć swój plan zorganizowania wyścigu, który Sonic musiałby przegrać, aby uwolnić przyjaciela. Gdy Robotnik zbliżył się zbytnio do klatki, Tails związał jego wąsy z kratami, sprawiając doktorowi ból. Ostatecznie odwiązał je, co sprawiło że Robotnik puścił się zbyt mocno i upadł. Tymczasem Sonic wrócił do kasyna, ale nie znalazł nigdzie Tailsa. Udał się jednak na basen, gdzie na dmuchanym pontonie relaksował się Smiley. Wysłał on jeżowi nakręcany stateczek z wiadomością, którą było zdjęcie Tailsa zamkniętego w klatce. Sonic dowiedział się także o wyścigu, w którym musiałby przegrać, aby uratować Tailsa. Jednak jeśli przegra, to wszyscy mobianie z długiem u Doktora Robotnika zostaliby zabrani na dożywotnią, niewolniczą pracę. Zdenerwowany Sonic posłał stateczek z powrotem do Smiley'ego, sprawiając że zabawka przedziurawiła jego ponton i posłała go na dno. Sonic udał się następnie na stadion, gdzie Scratch komentował rozpoczęcie wyścigu, a owce stawiały swoje pieniądze na Sonica w zakładach bukmacherskich, które prowadził Smiley. Scratch wyjaśnił zasady wyścigu, który miał polegać na zdobyciu flagi Doktora Robotnika na szczycie góry i powrocie z nią na stadion. Sonic tymczasem przygotowywał się do wyścigu w szatni, kiedy Doktor Robotnik podszedł do niego, aby z niego zadrwić i przypomnieć mu, że jeśli wygra wyścig, to już nigdy nie zobaczy Tailsa. Niedługo potem wyścig się rozpoczął - Sonic miał się ścigać z Grounderem, którego tłumy na trybunach obrzuciły jajkami. Gdy Scratch dał im sygnał do startu, uderzył dodatkowo Sonica flagą, aby spowolnić jeża. Sonic jednak szybko się podniósł i okrążył stadion, doganiając Groundera. Tam robot przypomniał mu o losie Tailsa i Sonic zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym zawiązał buty i zaczął iść krokiem spacerowym. Widząc rezygnację jeża, jedna z owiec wyraziła swoje rozczarowanie. Sonic szedł dalej smutny, mając w pamięci słowa Robotnika. Tymczasem Grounder dotarł na szczyt góry i wziął flagę, a następnie zrzucił na Sonica wielki głaz. Jeż został spłaszczony przez skałę, ale przeżył. Zaczął się następnie przekomarzać z Grounderem i w ten sposób wydusił z niego informacje o miejscu przetrzymywania Tailsa. Sonic postanowił wrócić na stadion, ale Grounder dotarł tam pierwszy. Gdy Scratch z entuzjazmem komentował zbliżającego się zwycięzce, Doktor Robotnik kazał mu schwytać owce na trybunach i zabrać je do obozu pracy, mimo że wyścig jeszcze się nie skończył. Sonic z kolei wrócił na stadion i przekopał się do podziemnego lochu, gdzie więziony był Tails. Po tym jak uwolnił przyjaciela, wrócił na stadion i w ostatniej chwili wyrwał Grounderowi flagę, a następnie przekroczył metę. Sonic i Tails zdali sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że cała widownia zniknęła. Grounder poinformował ich wtedy szyderczo, że zostali zabrani przez Robotnika. Nie tolerując takiego oszustwa, Sonic pobiegł do obozu pracy i uwolnił niewolników Robotnika, a następnie przerobił twarz sfinksa z wizerunkiem doktora na swoją własną twarz, co doprowadziło Robtonika do płaczu. Uwolnione owce zapytały potem Sonica, czy byłyby dobrymi bojownikami o wolność. Jeż odpowiedział im, że jest to dosyć ryzykowne, a stawki są wysokie. Jednak warto podjąć takie ryzyko, aby uwolnić Mobius od Doktora Robotnika. Sonic Says Scratch i Grounder ścigają się na torach kolejowych. Grounder ma obawy, lecz Scratch go uspokaja i zachęca do dalszych zmagań. W pewnym momencie pojawia się pociąg, który nieomal wjeżdża w roboty. Po chwili pojawia się Sonic, który poucza widzów, aby zachowywali się odpowiedzialnie i unikali niebezpiecznych zachowań. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Scratch * Grounder * Doktor Robotnik * Coconuts * Smiley * Louis * High Voltage Flimflammer * Gambler Sheep * Świnia Ciekawostki * Jest to drugi odcinek, w którym pojawia się lokacja inspirowana grami. Pierwszym był Subterranean Sonic z Marble Zone.